


if i put it quite plainly—

by eggsoodeux (restlessoceans)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Breeding Kink, Butt Plugs, Crack Treated Seriously, Established Relationship, Kink Negotiation, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Switching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 13:22:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28671456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/restlessoceans/pseuds/eggsoodeux
Summary: “This is Kyungsoo we’re talking about,” Jongdae slurs. “Who said anything about him allowing you to do anything?”
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Do Kyungsoo | D.O
Comments: 7
Kudos: 65





	if i put it quite plainly—

**Author's Note:**

  * For [finedae](https://archiveofourown.org/users/finedae/gifts).



> title from 34+35 by ariana grande. despite the lack of actual 69ing.
> 
> gifting this to m hi darling good luck with your exams. this one’s for/because of u 💗

Baekhyun has a condition.

The first time he and Kyungsoo had ever done anything in bed — nothing explicit, just an enthusiastic handjob while Kyungsoo ground his dick on Baekhyun’s ass — he shot off so much, onto the covers and on Kyungsoo’s right hand, so much so that it was almost completely covered in Baekhyun’s spend. Baekhyun was convinced by the expression on Kyungsoo’s face as he stared at his dirty hand that his boyfriend was put off by it. Yes, after, Kyungsoo had pulled Baekhyun’s sweats and underwear down so his ass was bare, then used the same dirty hand to strip his cock, but that doesn’t exactly mean he’s into it right? Just that the need to get his rocks off was greater than the disgust. Or it could be that Kyungsoo’s not an ambidextrous jacker. The possibilities of Kyungsoo being put off by this fact are endless.

Of course, Baekhyun has told no one about this, least of all Kyungsoo, because they’re a year into their shared lease on their apartment, coming up to one and a half years into their relationship, and he doesn't want to ruin anything by saying it out loud. Jongdae doesn’t count.

“Dude,” Jongdae crows, loud as ever, “I really _don’t_ need to know.” His eyes gleam like he does need to know, and Baekhyun knows this because Jongdae is probably the biggest gossip this side of Seoul, and they used to trade orgasms back in college after exam week. Jongdae is his longest-standing friend despite it all, and the first one to point jizzgate out to him.

“I’m serious about this,” Baekhyun insists. “What if my boyfriend is only tolerating my dick?! That has to be the saddest relationship ever! Then one day he’ll break up with me and he’ll be nice and say non-jizz related things, but I’ll know the real reason, and it’s because he thinks my dick is broken.”

Some rational part of his brain reminds him that they’re in public, and that he should probably tone it down. But they’re in a tent bar, so really, who can cast the first stone? And he’s got a crisis to solve. Jongdae doesn’t look bothered by the topic or the volume of their conversation, as a walking stereo himself. He’s a vocal coach for big idol companies though, so Baekhyun’s volume right now is probably nothing to him.

Jongdae looks pensieve for a moment, then asks, “Does he suck you off?” Baekhyun nods. “Does he ask you to… you know, on his face?”

“Yeah…?” Baekhyun doesn’t see where this conversation is going. Jongdae just laughs.

“Baekhyun,” he says, after he’s wiped the tears from the corner of his eyes. “He’s into it. Now don’t bother me, my noodles are getting cold.”

It’s only when Baekhyun is helping (a generous term) Jongdae into a cab that he gets to ask again. “What did you mean about him being into it? I don't think him allowing me to give him a facial is conclusive.”

“This is Kyungsoo we’re talking about,” Jongdae slurs. “Who said anything about him _allowing_ you to do anything?”

Jongdae pats Baekhyun on the cheek, his sleeve reeking of soju from when they spilled half a glass on themselves. “If you’re that worried, talk to him about it. You’ve got bigger issues than your weepy dick, pun intended. And if it turns out that he wants your babies, you owe me big.” Then he’s off. Baekhyun takes a seat on one of the planters while he waits. 

When Kyungsoo’s car pulls into the curb, Baekhyun stands. Baekhyun gets a phone notification ( _I’m here xD_ ) three steps from the car. Kyungsoo looks up and spots him; a small smile plays at his lips as he leans over to open the car from the inside. “Have fun with Jongdae?”

“Yeah,” Baekhyun says, dragging out the word as he reaches out behind him to grab his seatbelt. The ambient noise of the car almost drowns out Kyungsoo’s little hum.

“You don’t sound so sure,” Kyungsoo observes, and Baekhyun shifts in his seat. Might as well have an uncomfortable conversation while he’s still a little buzzed.

“Kyungsoo-yah.” Another hum. “You know when we, I. A lot?”

Kyungsoo must miss his meaning because he replies, “I know you love me a lot, Baekhyun.” He glances at him from the side of his eye. Right. Kyungsoo is driving. Baekhyun’s head starts to pound. “I love you too.”

“No, I mean, thanks, but that’s not what I mean!” They’re at a stoplight now, and Kyungsoo turns to face him fully. “When I, you know… _come_ ,” he supplements this with the universal jack gesture, “it’s a lot.”

Kyungsoo narrows his eyes, then looks toward the road again as the light turns green. “I am aware,” comes his reply. They stay in silence for a while, and the lights they zip past add to his building headache.

“Don’t break up with me because of it,” Baekhyun pleads, then passes out.

* * *

Over the course of the following days, Baekhyun is determined to pretend that his exchange with Kyungsoo (if one could even call it that), never happened in the first place. Kyungsoo seems happy enough to oblige him, lets it rest in the box under their bed called Things Baekhyun Has Said While Drunk not to be confused with Things Baekhyun Has Bought While Drunk (which includes a truly optimistic dildo purchase), until a week later, which is symbolic because. Well, Baekhyun is trying to figure that out right now.

“Why are you bringing this up now?”

Kyungsoo just levels him with a blank look. “There really isn’t a reason,” he replies, and Baekhyun is loath to believe him, because this is quite possibly the end of his most coveted long-term relationship, it can’t end on a _whim_. “I just want to know that we’re on the same page.”

The last page, he’ll say. The fucking, appendix, whatever comes last in a book. He’s never really read one to the end, knows Kyungsoo is the same way with all the horror stories Chanyeol has about being in the same high school as Kyungsoo. “I don’t see why we can’t have this conversation some other time. Ten years from now. Or never. Have you tried never? I thought the never was really neat.”

“Baekhyun.”

“I’m saying, you can break up with me when the memory isn’t so fresh, like when I forget it’s happening because of my broken dick—“

“What?”

“— and I’ll be able to believe you for fifteen seconds when you recite the it’s-me-not-your-dick copypasta _mmph_ —!”

“God, you are so weird,” Kyungsoo grumbles, both his hands pressed against Baekhyun’s mouth. Baekhyun has the urge to lick at Kyungsoo’s palm, but he doesn’t so that he won’t prove Kyungsoo’s point. “Listen. If I ever was going to break up with you because of how much you come, it would be because you come so much, and none of it is _in me_.”

Baekhyun swears he can hear the record scratch. Kyungsoo glares at him from his spot on the couch, his cheeks tinged a soft pink. Right now, he has the intimidation factor of a baby wolf. His hands fall back to this lap, and they curl up to little fists. There’s this buzzing in Baekhyun’s ear that maybe signifies his brain leaking out.

He opens his mouth to say something, but all that comes out is something that sounds like _wuh_. Kyungsoo curls into himself a little more. “You… you’re into it?” Baekhyun manages, after an excruciating minute.

“ _You’re_ the one who insists on condoms when you fuck me, how come you think I’m the one with hang ups about this?” Kyungsoo fires back. The crease between his brows deepen. “It couldn’t be some sort of sex ed demonstration roleplay because you beg me to do it bare. It’s not me.”

It’s a serious conversation. Baekhyun knows Kyungsoo is waiting for his reply, but Kyungsoo’s words still linger in the air. It’s not like Baekhyun has any choice but to see it in his head. Kyungsoo, all those times he’d been spread out under him and bit his lip or moaned or run his hands down Baekhyun’s sides, urging him deeper. He—wanted that? Baekhyun’s mind and body are two warring states.

Kyungsoo notices, of course he does, because he is an attentive boyfriend, loving and careful and kind despite his abrasive exterior. Baekhyun knows his boyfriend can track his desire with his eyes closed; Baekhyun slumping over so his oversized shirt conceals his hard-on from a serious discussion does nothing to change this fact. The conversation must get to Kyungsoo too, because he slides to the floor and settles between Baekhyun’s thighs. 

Kyungsoo’s hands are already curled over the elastic of Baekhyun’s joggers when he announces, “We are still going to talk about this,” before he pulls Baekhyun's pants and underwear down to suck his dick.

* * *

Baekhyun likes to believe that there are Attempts at Breaching the Subject. The subject being Kyungsoo, and the breaching—well. Hasn’t happened yet.

Both of them either get too flustered or worked up or both that Baekhyun ends up on his back, hips bracketed by Kyungsoo’s ample thighs, and he ends up begging for something else entirely.

They’re in a restaurant that only serves eel upon Kyungsoo’s suggestion today, along with a couple of their intersecting friends. Kyungsoo is cozied up at his side, his shoulder brushing Baekhyun’s arm as he leans slightly, capably grilling the eel with his other hand. Baekhyun smiles behind his glass as he takes a sip, and takes in the exasperated looks their friends shoot them.

“It kind of makes my head hurt,” Chanyeol comments. “It’s an eyesore.” Baekhyun imagines Kyungsoo smiling at that, the one he does before a full-bellied laugh, where his lips turn down like he’s frowning but his eyes are full of amusement.

“Did you know that eels enhance male virility?” Kyungsoo asks, turning the eel on its uncooked side, the satisfying sizzle music to everyone’s ears. 

“I don’t want to know what you even do with that information, hyung,” Sehun says, taking a small sip of soju. Baekhyun bristles, his face warming.

“Yah,” Baekhyun complains, trying to reach over and swat Sehun with his spoon. Kyungsoo’s weight on him prevents a successful attack.

The embarrassment isn’t over because in the next moment, Kyungsoo piles five of the cooked eel slices on Baekhyun’s bowl of rice. Sehun’s words are still swimming around their heads, and Kyungsoo says, saccharine-sweet, “Eat a lot, Baekhyunnie.”

Chanyeol stands from the table in visible and audible protest. “This isn’t right. I need you to know that this isn’t. I’ve known you since preschool, Kyungsoo!!!”

His boyfriend just snorts, and piles a couple onto Chanyeol’s bowl as well. Chanyeol’s stomach grumbles loudly from where he stands. “I guess I can live with knowing you a couple of hours more.”

* * *

They stumble back home, tipsy but otherwise still intact. Kyungsoo keeps his calm up until Baekhyun types in their passcode, then it’s a focused endeavor; Kyungsoo’s palms pushing Baekhyun’s denim jacket down to his elbows, the both of them stumbling out of their shoes and almost tripping. Baekhyun can still taste the maekju on Kyungsoo’s tongue when they kiss.

“Bedroom,” Kyungsoo pants in the scant seconds their lips are apart. “Now.”

Kyungsoo almost drags Baekhyun to their room, Baekhyun feeling a little lightheaded on the promise of a good lay, because it always is with Kyungsoo. Somewhere along the way Kyungsoo loses his shirt. Baekhyun can’t be bothered to memorize the play-by-play, especially with the way his mind blanks out when Kyungsoo pushes him down to the mattress, settles heavy on his lap. When he bears down, Baekhyun can vaguely feel something not quite as yielding as flesh press down onto his crotch.

The realization comes after a few more heated seconds. “Are you—?” Baekhyun’s fingers flit down to Kyungsoo’s ass, his fingertips grazing where Kyungsoo’s hole is. Sure enough, the flared base of maybe one of Baekhyun’s sex toys is in there. Baekhyun shifts it a bit to the side, and registers Kyungsoo’s shiver.

“You should get more naked,” Kyungsoo suggests in lieu of an answer. There’s movement when Baekhyun’s shirt gets caught over his head, and he assumes it’s Kyungsoo taking off his pants which makes him rush to get naked himself and he ends up more tangled than before. 

There are hands on the hem of his pants, deft fingers that unbuckle his belt, press down teasingly on his dick before the waistband of his pants are pushed down as well. One more tug and his shirt comes off, and he’s met with the sight of Kyungsoo’s ass facing him, the plug a stark, sleek black inbetween his cheeks. Baekhyun almost chokes.

Kyungsoo reaches behind him and pulls the plug out with less fanfare than Baekhyun would’ve thought appropriate. Baekhyun would whine if the visual wasn’t replaced by the sensation of Kyungsoo slicking up Baekhyun’s cock with lube, the heat of him when Baekhyun pushes two fingers inside.

“Hurry up,” Kyungsoo says, fucking himself slightly on Baekhyun’s fingers. Whenever Baekhyun pulls back, Kyungsoo bears down.

“You gotta stop riding my fingers first,” Baekhyun says shakily. Kyungsoo stops with a sigh that sounds much put upon. 

Taking his cock in his hand, Baekhyun guides it to Kyungsoo’s hole, dragging it a bit along his perineum, then his rim. Kyungsoo grunts, slaps Baekhyun’s thigh in admonishment. “If you dont put that in in the next five seconds, I’ll find someone who will— _Jesus_ , Baekhyun.”

Kyungsoo tightens his grip on Baekhyun’s thighs as he sinks down. There’s a pause when he bottoms out, both of them taking deep, shaky inhales. Kyungsoo’s never ridden him reverse yet, and the visual is almost too good to be true. Baekhyun reaches out to grope at it, because why not. It’s right there. 

It turns out that action is the last Baekhyun gets where he has some semblance of control over the moment.

In retrospect, he always knew that Kyungsoo would never just take it easily. Kyungsoo rides him until his teeth chatter, hysterically convinced there would be a Kyungsoo-shaped bruise where his ass slams down hard on Baekhyun’s hips. The image of Kyungsoo’s ass jiggling when he bears down will forever loop in his brain. He’s noisier too, this time.

Usually Kyungsoo’s noises in bed are novel, things that Baekhyun keeps and catalogues in his brain for future reference, but if Kyungsoo isn’t saying Baekhyun’s name, he’s cursing. And if he’s not doing that he’s—talking shit. Absolute fucking filth. About how he’s waited for it, how he worked through all of Baekhyun’s plugs the past week to get himself ready, in anticipation. How he wants—wants Baekhyun to get him wet, thought about it ever since the first time, that shitty handjob on the couch.

Baekhyun tries thrusting up, tries making it as good as it could be for Kyungsoo, but the enormity of the situation, the feeling of Kyungsoo’s tight hole around Baekhyun’s cock, bare, the fucking mouth on this boy— “God, Baekhyunnie, fuck. Yeah, fuck me, c’mon. Put a baby in me.”

He comes. 

Kyungsoo moans through it like the orgasm is his own, bouncing down still, and Baekhyun’s orgasm lasts and lasts. He can feel Kyungsoo’s movements coat his cock with his spend too, some of it spilling out with every fuck in, and with a helping hand on his boyfriend’s dick, a mouth on the back of his neck that doesn’t do much of anything but pant against the skin, Kyungsoo follows.

Baekhyun’s eyes are still closed, in that post-orgasm state where his limbs feel like gummy worms, his head like cooked pasta noodles you accidentally drop half of in the sink while draining, when he hears Kyungsoo say, “Put it back in.”

Snapping out of his trance, Baekhyun stares at the center of Kyungsoo’s back, scared of looking any lower in case he’d still need his higher brain function. “Put. My penis? Back?” If Kyungsoo thinks Baekhyun will be ready to go anytime soon he’s mistaken.

“The plug, Baekhyun.”

It’s an out-of-body experience. That’s the only way Baekhyun’s soul could’ve survived picking the toy up from his side and eyeing Kyungsoo’s hole when his come is steadily trickling out. After Kyungsoo is convinced that Baekhyun has looked his fill, he turns around, says another unbelievable thing:

“Baekhyun,” Kyungsoo says, “Can you feel it?”

Baekhyun doesn’t get to clarify verbally anymore, not when Kyungsoo grabs Baekhyun’s clean hand and runs it against his stomach, where Baekhyun can feel—fuck the sex must’ve gotten a few of his screws loose because he can feel. Kyungsoo’s lower stomach puffing out, just a bit, like it’s full. Of something. Baekhyun’s dick gives a valiant effort of trying to get up again, to no avail.

“Is that what goes through your head when you—“ _Fuck me._ Kyungsoo doesn’t respond, but the quirk of his lips tells Baekhyun everything he needs to know. 

“You are fucking deranged,” Baekhyun says in awe. “Absolutely insane. Never break up with me.”

Kyungsoo just lowers his head, catches Baekhyun’s mouth to slip his tongue inside. It’s answer enough. He owes Jongdae 100,000 won.

**Author's Note:**

> — just give me them babies :-) happy kyungsoo discharge month 
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/eggsoodeux) // [other exo fic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/restlessoceans/pseuds/eggsoodeux/works?fandom_id=550814)


End file.
